


Inspiration

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content Involving Teenagers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: When Yusuke has the itch to paint another picture, the first thought that comes to mind is his girlfriend.YusukexOC
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> First thing's first, my deepest apologies for not updating in four weeks. A lot happened with both work and life (basically, free time had been scarce), and as quickly as I would get the time to write, it was soon gone because I had something else come up. During the past four weeks, I was attempting to write this piece out. Considering I have written a lot with Akira and my character, Alana, I needed to put Yusuke and my other character, Mikaela in the spotlight a little bit more. This took me a couple of rewrites, considering I wasn't happy with how I put the story together originally. I think it could have gone a different direction again, but I can admit that I was finally satisfied with the end result. Yusuke doesn't get enough love, and I would like to remedy that. Anyways, enjoy!

He breathed out a sigh as he lied back on the king-sized bed in the back of the room. He had been restless all day, his mind bouncing between numerous different ideas. With the submission of his latest painting, _Desire and Hope_ , Yusuke had a strong ambition to paint another picture. Following the feedback he received from the numerous different critics, this next picture was not only going to be the piece that would truly define his style as an artist, but also one that he could really be proud of.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind, only for him to open them a few seconds later. His heart began to pound madly in his chest as he conjured up a familiar pair of bright green eyes accompanied by long, blonde hair and a dynamite, hourglass body. Right then and there, he realized that she was going to be the model for his next picture.

Codenamed “Ivy” for her charm and seductive abilities in the Metaverse upon the awakening of her Persona, Ezri, **[1]** Mikaela Hayes could make any man fall under her spell. He was no different from those said men with the exception that he happened to be the lucky one to dominate her attention. Even back when her name and appearance was still a mystery to him, she haunted him in both his dreams and reality. Since they became a couple, Yusuke wasn’t just under her spell, he was wrapped around her finger. He pictured himself capturing her beauty on a canvas, his paintbrush drawing the hourglass curves of her delicate body.

His heart raced even faster at the potential thought of painting her nude. Honestly, if she did allow him to paint her nude, it would end with her pinned down beneath him once he finished the portrait. He fantasized about his hands tracing the outline of her body from her ankles up, his lips caressing her neck, breasts, stomach, and nipping her inner thighs before his tongue found the junction between her legs. Goosebumps broke out on the bare expanse of his arms at the latest thought; tasting the elixir that was her was driving him mad internally. She was the incarnate of a goddess, body and soul, as if the heavens above steered her in his direction.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen her since their gathering at dinner with their mutual friends amongst the Phantom Thieves group. Once they finished eating, she excused herself without telling him or the others where she was going. It had been a little over an hour, and he hadn’t heard anything. He grabbed his phone with the intent of texting her, only for his phone to ping, and he saw that he had a new message.

_Where are you at right now?_

The message was from Mikaela, and he didn’t waste any time responding to her.

_I’m in my room right now. Where are you?_

_I went for a walk on the beach and dipped my feet in the ocean for a bit. I’m on my way back to the bungalow as we speak. I was thinking about coming to see you after I change out of my swimsuit._

The young artist quirked a brow, and he began to wonder the numerous different kinds of swimsuits that she could possibly be wearing.

_What type of swimsuit did you wear?_

_I’m wearing a two-piece bikini, and it’s one of my latest sets._

_Is there a chance that I can see you in this bikini?_

_I just walked inside my room. Come see me there._

His heart threatening to burst from his ribcage at all the possible fantasies running through his mind, Yusuke stood up from the bed and left the room. He made his way upstairs to the ascending floor, and then he walked down to one of the doors at the very end of the hallway. Taking a deep breath, he knocked a few times, and the door opened to reveal Mikaela. She was wrapped up in a kimono robe, and he had to imagine the bikini she wore underneath.

“Hi, Yusuke-kun. Come on in.”

She stepped off to the side, and he walked in the room without hesitation.

“You’re covered up, Mikaela,” he pointed out, his gaze taking in the details of the cherry blossom pattern of her robe.

“I wore it when I walked back from the beach. I was just about to take it off when you knocked on my door,” she explained.

“You had this moment reserved for me, I presume?”

“I did,” she replied with a nod.

With that, she pulled on the sash tied around her waist, and began to open her robe slowly. Yusuke’s breath hitched at the sight of her bikini, which was a gorgeous green and adorned with flowers. Her bikini top tied around the back of her neck and around the midway point of her back, while her bikini bottoms were tied around her sides. She pulled her robe off her shoulders, letting the silk fabric fall to the floor around her ankles. He used both his index fingers and thumbs to form the shape of a rectangle, capturing her within the perimeter.

“Such a beautiful sight. It’s hard for me to decide if my next piece should be you posing in this bikini or you posing nude.”

Mikaela’s cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink, and while instinct told her to look down at her feet, she fought against it and kept her gaze on him.

“Whatever your decision is, if this new piece involves me, I hope it’s for your eyes only, Yusuke-kun. I’m sure you wouldn’t want other guys seeing my nude body and gawking at my picture because of that.”

“Hmm…”

Now that he thought about it, she did bring up a valid point. The sight he was seeing now and the sight of her nude were for his eyes only; when he first saw her in a swimsuit the last time they were at the beach, a part of him wasn’t happy at the fact that he had to share that sight with other people.

“You bring up a valid point, my dearest Mikaela. I wouldn’t mind painting a private picture for me and me alone. I have a clear image of you in this sexy bikini, but I’m having trouble getting an image of you nude. Care to give me a better look?”

She tilted her head to the side in curiosity, and then she walked towards him, slowly closing the distance between them. He moved his hands to his sides once she was within his reach of touching her.

“If you really want to get a better look, then why don’t you strip me and see for yourself?”

He was certain time stopped dead in its tracks when she spoke those words. His hands found her shoulders, but he found himself unable to move them any further. Sensing his hesitation, Mikaela caressed him, starting from his stomach and working her way up to his shoulders. She locked her hands around the back of his neck, and she leaned forward, locking her lips with his in a kiss. His mouth soon moved with hers in a sensual dance, taking in the sweet taste of her lips as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers moved to tangle in his hair, while his hands moved down from her shoulders to her hips. He lifted her legs up to his waist, and once she locked her feet around him, Yusuke carried her to the bed. When he felt his legs hit the edge, he turned around and sat down with her straddling his lap.

He had to pull away from her to give himself time to breathe just as she reached for the hem of his shirt. He raised his arms up, allowing her to pull his shirt over his head and toss it off to the side. She took a moment to admire the rippled form that was his body; though he didn't look it, he was perfect to her, and the sight made her crave his touch and dominance.

His hands stroked up and down her back, loving the feel of her skin on his fingertips. Her skin was super soft, as if the fabric of cream-colored silk and her lithe body came together as one. When his hands moved up her back for the third time, he found the string tied around the back of her neck, and he pulled on the end. His other hand found the string tied around the middle of her back, and he also pulled that one apart. Once both strings were undone, Yusuke grabbed the front of her bikini top and pulled it away. Mikaela’s breath hitched in her throat as he gazed at the ample swell of her breasts and licked his lips in response. Placing his palm on her back to steady her, he captured one of her hardened, rosy pink nipples between his lips as his other hand began to caress her thigh.

Mikaela let out a sharp moan that flooded his ears as he sucked her nipple and lavished the hardened bud with his tongue. She tilted her head back as her hands flew to the back of his head, tangling in his hair. Her fingertips kneaded the back of his skull, holding him against her chest as his teeth gently nipped her areola. The hand that was on her thigh moved to his pocket, pulling out the foil pocket of a condom. She felt the chill of the foil come into contact with her leg, causing her to moan his name.

Yusuke moved away from her chest and began to undo the strings on her bikini bottom. She reached for the buckle of his belt, almost ripping it apart and then quickly loosened the button and pulled down the zipper. He sat up slightly from the bed to let himself pull down both his pants and his boxers, with her taking over when he could no longer reach. He kicked the fabric off of his ankles and then pulled her bikini bottoms out from under her once the strings were undone. He then ripped the foil packet open and slipped the latex condom on, the tip of his hardened length brushing at her entrance. When he heard her let out a small squeal of excitement, he knew he had her right where he wanted her.

“Tell me what it is you want, Mikaela.”

His voice was so low and husky that it sent a shiver down her spine. He knew what she wanted; he could see it reflected in her eyes, but he wanted to hear her say it.

She leaned close to his ear, her breath tickling the inner shell.

“Make passionate love to me, Yusuke-kun.”

She whispered her response in a seductive tone that turned him on even more. Rather than speak his response, Yusuke rolled over, pinning her nude body down to the bed with his own. His hands found her wrists, and he pinned them down on either side of her head. He wanted her at his mercy as he moved inside her and made her squirm and writhe underneath him.

“Your wish is my command.”

He pushed his length inside her in a slow thrust, causing her to gasp as the walls of her core clamped around him. He moved at a leisurely pace, wanting her to feel him as he rocked against her. Mikaela wanted to move her hands so that she could touch him, but he had a firm, yet gentle grip on her wrists. He watched as she spent the next couple of minutes attempting to squirm out of his hold, and with an internal chuckle, he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Her gasps soon turned into moans as she arched her back, her hardened nipples smashing into his muscular chest.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, sucking on her collarbone to hold her in place. He released her left wrist, his hand moving to her back to support her as she succumbed to the pleasure and turned into a state of jelly beneath him. Her left hand wrapped around his shoulder as she met him stroke for stroke, letting out a cry in which she had to refrain herself from screaming and thus, wake up the others as she convulsed around his hardened cock. Letting out a moan, Yusuke sheathed himself all the way to the hilt as her juices bathed him.

He collapsed on top of her, keeping his face buried in her neck. He stayed buried between her legs, a part of him not wanting to pull away from her just yet. Not that he wanted to put any form of distance between them anytime soon, and she didn’t seem to mind it either.

“So, am I going to be the model for your next painting?”

Her question snapped him out of falling asleep.

“I would like to paint a picture of you in that swimsuit I stripped you out of.”

“Want to start painting tomorrow?”

“I would love to. I need to get started while the thought is fresh in my mind.”

“Then let’s get some sleep. Both the painter and the model need to be refreshed for the moment.”

** Footnotes **

**[1]** Ezri is based around the fictional pirate Ezri Delmastro, the first mate of the pirate ship _Poison Orchid_ in the fantasy novel, _Red Seas Under Red Skies_ , written by American author Scott Lynch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to finally get back to _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ and plot out the thirteenth chapter. Considering I've gotten this far, I do want to complete it. I'm hoping it doesn't take too much longer, and I think that once I get past chapters thirteen and fourteen (I'm aiming for possibly twenty chapters), it should get a tad bit easier. Fingers crossed I do get back to it.
> 
> I stumbled across this [prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/) earlier today. You just have to write in the names of two characters and then it generates a random prompt for you involving those characters. I found a good few that I plan on using for future one shots. Expect to see them later on. Check back, and be sure to check my [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/vermilion_aura) account for updates!


End file.
